Relaciones Italia-Países Bajos/Países Bajos
Monarcas neerlandeses con mandatarios italianos Guillermo Alejandro= Guillermo Alejandro de los Países Bajos Giorgio Napolitano - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il Re Willem Alexander e la Regina Maxima dei Paesi Bassi. presidenti.quirinale.it Sergio Mattarella - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dichiarazioni alla stampa del Presidente Sergio Mattarella al termine dell'incontro con il Re Willem Alexander dei Paesi Bassi. quirinale.it Enrico Letta - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Audience du roi Willem-Alexander et de la reine Maxima des Pays-Bas au palais Chigi, le 23 janvier 2014, avec le Premier ministre Enrico Letta et son épouse Gianna Fregonara. BestImage Paolo Gentiloni - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Roma, 20/06/2017 - Il Presidente del Consiglio Paolo Gentiloni riceve a Palazzo Chigi il Re Guglielmo Alessandro e la Regina Maxima Zorreguieta dei Paesi Bassi. Pupia News |-| Beatriz= Beatriz de los Países Bajos Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi (right), Queen Beatrix of Netherlands, Anna Craxi and Francesco Cossiga (left) for an official lunch at 'Casina Valadier', Rome 1987. Getty Beatrix - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Sua Maesta' Beatrix, Regina dei Paesi Bassi. carloazegliociampi.it Beatrix - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| De Italiaanse president Giorgio Napolitano en koningin Beatrix poseerden gisteren samen voor de officiele foto voorafgaand aan het staatsbanket in Paleis Noordeinde Den Haag. De president en zijn vrouw brengen een staatsbezoek aan Nederland. ANP Bettino Craxi - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi (right), Queen Beatrix of Netherlands, Anna Craxi and Francesco Cossiga (left) for an official lunch at 'Casina Valadier', Rome 1987. Getty Primeros ministros neerlandeses con mandatarios italianos Mark Rutte= Mark Rutte Giorgio Napolitano - Mark Rutte.jpg| Il presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il primo ministro dei Paesi Bassi Mark Rutte. lettera43.it Mark Rutte - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Mark Rutte op de top in Brussel met links Silvio Berlusconi en rechts de Belgische premier Yves Leterme. AFP Mario Monti - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte, left, speaks with Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti at a news conference in Rome. Monti, boosted by positive market reaction, took a e30bn austerity package to Italy s parliament yesterday to help stem a debt crisis. Photo: Reuters Enrico Letta - Mark Rutte.jpg| BERLIJN - Premier Enrico Letta (L, Italie) en premier Mark Rutte tijdens een topbijeenkomst over jeugdwerkloosheid. Rutte is, samen met andere Europese regeringsleiders, bij de conferentie op uitnodiging van de bondskanselier Angela Merkel. ANP JERRY LAMPEN Mark Rutte - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Rutte en de Italiaanse premier Matteo Renzi. AFP / Freek van den Bergh Mark Rutte - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| paolo gentiloni mark rutte. Dagospia.com Giuseppe Conte - Mark Rutte.jpg| Buenos Aires, 30/11/2018 - Prima dell'inizio dei lavori del G20, il Presidente del Consiglio, Giuseppe Conte, ha preso parte all'incontro di coordinamento dei Leader europei. Governo.it |-| Jan Peter Balkenende= Jan Peter Balkenende Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi walks besides Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (L) as Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (back R), whose country currently holds the EU's rotating presidency, speaks with French Valery Giscard d'Estaing (back L), who drafted the European Union's first constitution, during the signature of the Treaty and Final Act that establish a Constitution for Europe at the Orazi and Curiazi Hall located at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004. Getty Jan Peter Balkenende - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi (derecha), junto al primer ministro holandés, Jan Peter Balkenende, ayer en Bruselas. AP Jan Peter Balkenende - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| CATHERINE PALACE, TSARSKOYE SELO. Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (right) and Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende at the official lunch in honour of the heads of state and their spouses who arrived in St Petersburg to mark the city\'s 300th anniversary. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office |-| Wim Kok= Wim Kok Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (R), US President Bill Clinton (2nd-R), and Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) listen to Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (2nd-L) 25 April 1999 during a meeting of the 'Third Way: Progressive Governance for the 21ST Century' in Washington. The leaders went straight to the meeting following the conclusion of the NATO 50 Summit in Washington. (ELECTRONIC IMAGE) AFP PHOTO/Luke FRAZZA. Getty Giuliano Amato - Wim Kok.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Romano Prodi - Wim Kok.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi holding the report presented by former Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok. Times of Malta Silvio Berlusconi - Wim Kok.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi with former Dutch prime minister Wim Kok. AFP |-| Ruud Lubbers= Ruud Lubbers Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Países Bajos